Seishi Matayoshi
Matayoshi Seishi (又吉誠之), or nicknamed The Dark One (くらいいち, Kurai Ichi), is one of the current surviving members of the Matayoshi Family. He is also a practitioner of the Matayoshi Kobudo. Appearance Seishi has a rather pale complexion along with his oval shaped head. Prior to his change into Reikon Kyuuban, Seishi has been seen to have a blank expression. After this change, anger was more evident in his somewhat slanted eyes. With thin lips, Seishi has been seen smirking during battles. He has green lustrous hair, a part covering his right eye with spikes towards the opposite side. Along with his slender build, he is seen as effeminate. He is usually seen wearing a red coat with a buckle near his hip. It was revealed that he wears a formal white shirt inside of that coat, quoted by Seishin "to hide his scars". Personality Seishi seems the be more of a quieter Reikon Kyuuban; while the all of them are still merciless. He doesn't consider anyone a comrade and only speaks for himself. He is both emotionally and physically distant away from all the Reikon Kyuuban. Despite his calm demeanor, he has a "soft spot" for his friends & family, showing when he reunited with his grandfather and heard those touching words from him. When he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt. However, in his younger days, he was like his brother, cheerful and outgoing. As a very optimistic boy, he was liked by many, until that fateful rumor. Gaining the nickname "emo-Seishi", something almost everyone in his family has, he has seen to be the Matayoshi with the most internal issues. Seishi has been seen seldom displaying emotions, only crying when it's a major issue. Being compared with Shuuji often, he has developed an instinct as to knowing when to look like he is spacing out. Despite seemingly hating to be compared with his brother, he has been seen with a smug look when someone comments on his Hakuda being better than Shuuji's. History Once a cheerful and talkative boy, Seishi was the center of attention. He was the most popular guy in the school and many girls liked him. After someone spreaded rumors about him not saving his friend when he was in trouble, no one talked to him. He became lonely with no one to talk to. When a new transfer student came, she was charmed by him. They became good friends and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend. His friends talked to him again when they fell in love with that girl. One day, that girl was charmed by another guy and claimed to never have liked him. That other guy was supposedly his best friend and from then on, he never trusted anyone again. Soon after, he got bitten by a Reikon Kyuuban, who asked him to start anew and live a new life. And so, he became a Reikon Kyuuban and led a new life with his new friend, Kite. After years of wondering around aimlessly, he came across another Shinigami, whom was his brother. Plot Powers & Abilities Shinigami Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Seishi possesses a huge amount of spiritual power which is untamed and dangerous; when released, it gives off in the shape of his family's crest. The magnitude of his spiritual power is capable of causing the area around him to be trembling. He is able to fight for a long period of time without getting tired due to his power being dense and overwhelming. His spiritual power is so great that it could be felt from large distances and has the tendency of making people paralyzed if they aren't used to it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Seishi is both good in offensive and defensive whilst using the sword. Seishi has been training with the sword since he was 8; which has led him to be extravagantly proficient in using it. He can hit a spot precisely without any strain. He was able to slice Kite's Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei easily, proving to be a hard opponent for Kite. Due to him being able to use both a shield and a sword at once, he is able to switch the weapons easily. It was through training with his grandfather that he learnt the most powerful form of the Matayoshi Kobudō; which, only he and his brother knows. However, after being away from his family for so long because of an accident, he wasn't able to master the style. It was only after his reunion with his grandfather that he regained his skills back. :Wan'nesu: Learning the special techniques used by the Yuengiri from Kenji Hiroshi, Seishi has gained quite an amount of knowledge. He isn't able to use all of them, however, he is more comfortable with using this rather then Matayoshi Kobudo. :*'Kumo o Setsudan' (雲切断, Cutting The Clouds): Seishi moves forward quickly, with the intention of cutting his opponents head. A few people were able to dodge this technique, those being Shinjitsu & Kyoto. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Seishi is one of the weaker people at Hand to Hand Combat in his clan. Though he is able to use it pretty proficiently, he isn't able to solely rely on his fists. Due to his experience in Wushu, Seishi is still able to punch his opponent in the face with precise aiming. He has been shown to be able to take down 20 Onmitsukidō members with Hakuda. During his battle against Kite, he was able to block one of Kite's punches with his own punch, which was highly stronger than Kite's. Kidō Expert: Seishi is average in Kidō when you compare him to his family members. He is capable of making medium seals undetected until the opponent gets into the trap. He has enhanced many forms of Kidō and created his own using the same basics. His Kidō skills were further refined after his transformation into a Reikon Kyuuban. His Kidō skills can match up to a captain-level shinigami. Enhanced Strength: Due to his mastery of Martial Arts and his experience on the battlefield, Seishi has a large degree of strength, mostly shown when he blocks his opponent's attack with only a single arm. He has shown his strength through holding Hitsuke by his neck and throwing him at such a high speed that Hitsuke breaks the glass of a building. His punch could shatter a rock into tiny little pieces. He is able to destroy a fully powered Hadō 93 spell. Zanpakutō Kenkouseiten (健康正典, Health Canon) is the name of Seishi's Zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of the rare Tinbe-rochin, which is related to his family's lineage. The interesting thing is that when it was first drawn from Seishi's soul, it was made pure, which is ironic since Seishi became a Reikon Kyuuban, which was the opposite; pure evil. After training alone for years, Seishi was able to master his Zanpakutō, being able to defeat his Zanpakutō's inner spirit. Kenkouseiten has commented on how Seishi has mastered him and is now able to fight on par with his brother, though it is unknown on whether he would win. *'Shikai': Kenkouseiten is released by the command, "Heal the innocent, destroy the guilty." (ヒールは無罪、有罪判決を破棄する, Hīru wa muzai, yūzai hanketsu o haki suru); when releasing his Zanpakutō, he pushes both his hands holding the sword and the shield and declares the release command. A surge of reiatsu would overcome him and his left, right and back would become covered with reiatsu in the shape of a barrier along with mist inside that barrier like thing. Seishi would then emerge from that barrier, his arms being covered by canon like machine. That canon has the head of a skull and the bottom of a new canon-like object. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kenkouseiten, in reference of its name, is able to heal an object or person and at the same time is able to blast and injure a person. The interesting fact is the way that it heals a person. It isn't like Hanataro's zanpakutō, which absorbs the person's injuries. Instead, it fires a bullet at the person in order to heal them. The offensive side, however, fires multiple reiatsu projectiles, similar to a cero or a Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei. The speed of the firing depends on the kind of bullet, which is why Seishi needs to get different kinds of bullets or dynamite to test out different attacks. :*'Zenji Tama' (全治弾, "Healing Shot"): Seishi fires yellow reiatsu shot at the person he wants to heal. Whilst in the air, that yellow reiatsu would split into multiple arrows, each hitting the target's wounds. The wounds would start to heal when the arrows touch it. As the wounds heal, the arrows would slowly have less and less opacity. :*'Konran Kanon' (こんらんカノン, "Chaos Canon"): Seishi inserts a dynamite into the back of his mini canon, tightens the mouth, and fires it. This shot is red and it rages greatly. When in his Kyuuketsuki Suteji, this technique would be coated with rain, which usually distracts his opponents and let their guard down. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Ketsueki Butoukai Expert: Seishi has no skill in Shunpo however when he transformed into a Reikon Kyuuban, his speed improved due to using Ketsueki Butoukai. He is indeed the slowest shinigami in his clan when it comes to speed. As of now, his speed is able to match up to Hitsuke & is a bit slower than Kite. Trivia *His appearance is based off Freed Justine from the anime, Fairy Tail. *Credits to Kenji, who helped me improve this character. Category:Matayoshi Clan Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Yuengiri User